Aretes
by Shadir
Summary: No siempre las cosas son como parecen y unos aretes pueden decir mas de lo que uno cree


ARETES

* * *

Hola me llamo Elena y soy de Chile (país ubicado en Sudamérica para que lo ubiquen en el mapa). En esta versión Gokuh no es un niño pues debido a la cantidad de poder el conjuro se deshace.

Piedad por favor es mi primer fanfiction y obviamente yo no soy dueña de los personajes sólo de la historia.

* * *

Era un día como otros en el mundo de Dragon Ball. Gokuh y Vegeta se encontraban entrenando en un claro cercano a la casa Son y sus esposas estaban conversando animadamente en casa de Chichi sobre algunas vestimentas para lucir en la cena que Bulma planeaba para el grupo como festejo de otro año sin ningún problema y que el Dragón no se llevara a Gokuh. 

"Chichi y que te parece este vestido, es muy bonito".

"¿Ese, mmm no sé, me gusta mas éste".

Bulma mira y abre sus ojos y sonríe- "es precioso¿desde cuándo lo tienes?."

"Oh, ya sabes, con Gokuh no es mucho lo que estreno vestidos"- y ambas se sonrieron.

"Bueno a ver que tienes en tu joyero que le haga juego. Este no, este tampoco, a ver, no, no, a ver que tenemos aquí" -tomando una pequeña caja que estaba en el joyero- "pero que hermosos aretes Chichi, nunca te los he visto puestos" -estos tenian forma de sol, hechos de plata y oro que le daban un aspecto muy elegante y hermoso, a la vez que eran muy sencillos-

"¿Cuáles Bulma?"

"Estos -pero en cuanto Chichi los ve, su color se va y se los quita a Bulma en un parpadeo llevándolos de nuevo al joyero-

"Esto aretes no Bulma, estos no" - la voz de Chichi sonaba quebrantada y Bulma no entendía el por qué-

"Chichi ¿qué pasa con esos aretes¿me lo puedes decir?" - pero Chichi evita mirarla y trataba de no llorar. Bulma se da cuenta y la abraza- "¿Qué pasa Chichi? nunca te he visto así, por favor dímelo"

Chichi temblando- "No puedo es algo doloroso para mí".

"Chichi hemos sido amigas por años y creo que puedes confiar en mí".

"No es cuestión de confianza Bulma, es cuestión de perdón".

"¿Perdón, no te entiendo. Haber explícame creo que si me lo dices podrás encontrar el perdón que buscas, o por lo menos un consejo de amiga para encontrarlo" -mirando a Chichi con una sonrisa. Esta le mira y respira en forma profunda para calmarse y le sonríe a Bulma-

"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta".

"¿Quién?"

"Gokuh".

"¿Gokuh? pero que tiene que ver él en esto." "Todo Bulma, todo, por favor siéntate te voy a contar".

-.-

Mientras en el claro Vegeta y Gokuh entrenaban, y cuando este último lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara de Vegeta, se detuvo en el aire y Vegeta aprovecho esa distracción para golpearlo en el estómago y mandarlo al suelo.

"¿Qué pasó Kakarotto¿porqué te distrajiste?"

Gokuh que se sentó en el suelo, miraba en dirección a su casa- "Es Chichi, esta triste, algo pasa".

"¿Con tu mujer, bah te preocupas demasiado, ella esta con Bulma y deben recordar alguna cosa que las puso sentimentales, déjate de tonterías y sigamos entrenando".

"No, no es eso. Yo... lo siento, pero debo ir con ella" -llevando sus dedos a su frente para hacer la tele transportación, pero en ese momento Vegeta tomo su brazo impidiendo que la realizara-

"¡Ya basta! estamos en medio de una sesión y no voy a consentir que te vayas y la dejes inconclusa porque tu mujer se siente triste y quieres correr a consolarla, además ya te dije que esta con Bulma y ella se puede hacer cargo"

Pero Gokuh lo miró con una furia que no veía hacía mucho tiempo y le grito- **"¡TU NO ENTIENDES, DEJAME EN PAZ, YO VOY A IR CON ELLA Y TU NO ME LO VAS A IMPEDIR!"** -Vegeta que no se esperaba esta reacción retrocedió, pero Gokuh al ver el rostro algo confundido de Vegeta comenzó a respirar pesadamente para relajarse- "Lo siento..., perdona Vegeta... tu no tienes nada que ver en este asunto... yo... ¡oh rayos¿por qué ella no se puede perdonar? sucedió hace mucho tiempo".

"¿Qué cosa Kakarotto?" -Gokuh vio la curiosidad y algo de preocupación en la mirada del príncipe, dio un pequeño suspiro, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hablar-

"Tienes razón, tú no sabes y no debí gritarte así, y al parecer Bulma logro tranquilizarla, porque ya no la siento triste" -Vegeta lo miraba sin comprender mucho, pero se sentó al lado de Kakarotto y espero a que el le contara lo que sea que haya sucedido.

-.-

"Verás Bulma, tu sabes que Goku y yo nos casamos porque el me prometió que lo haría sin siquiera saber lo que hacía"

"Bueno si, pero¿qué tiene que ver con esos aretes?" "

Mucho Bulma, mucho" - Chichi miraba la pequeña caja en sus manos y suspirando siguió hablando- "En un principio era sólo yo quien amaba en esta relación, Gokuh no tenía idea de esa emoción, sabia querer y la única persona que había amado fue su abuelo Son Gohan, pero ese fue un amor fraternal, él no sabia del amor de pareja".

"Pero supongo que tu te encargaste de enseñarle¿verdad?" -Bulma sonreía en forma pícara a su amiga y ella se sonrojaba-

"Bueno, si, pero siempre tuve dudas y mas después de -y Chichi se sonrojo aún más- la primera vez que lo hicimos..."

-.-

Vegeta no esperaba que Kakarotto le contara cosas demasiado personales, pero ahí estaba escuchando sobre la primera vez que ellos estuvieron juntos-

"Fue algo extraño para mí porque nunca lo había hecho y -sonrojándose bastante- realmente agradable, je je" -Vegeta sólo miro al cielo esperando a que no fuera demasiado lejos con esas revelaciones porque no estaba para escuchar confesiones de alcoba-

"Bueno que pasó ahí que tanto los altera" -Gokuh lo miro y vio que él se estaba poniendo nervioso y molesto porque no avanzaba-

"Bueno, yo cometí un error al decir algo que puso a Chichi triste...

-.-

"¿Qué fue lo qué paso?"

"Verás Bulma, yo le pregunte si me amaba y el me respondió con la verdad..., que no sabía"

Bulma abrió los ojos- "¡Pero cómo pudo decirte eso, después de lo que había pasado!" -Dijo Bulma fastidiada-

"No lo juzgues así, el decía la verdad, fui yo la que no le dio tiempo al tiempo y mal interprete las cosas tiempo mas tarde"

"¿Tiempo mas tarde¿a qué te refieres con eso Chichi?" " Bueno sucedió que..."

-.-

"¡Aagh, Kakarotto ¿cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?",

"Era la verdad y no le quise mentir"

"¡Idiota!"

"No me digas lo que ya se" -Vegeta se lo quedó mirando ante esa aceptación y vio en el rostro de Kakarotto una tristeza que nunca había visto en él-

"Bueno qué paso después"

Gokuh dio otro suspiro y continuo- "Bueno yo quise saber que era el amor o como poder saber lo que se siente y le pedí ayuda a Krillyn y el me dio una idea de lo que se siente y me di cuenta de que si la amaba porque yo, principalmente no quería hacerla sufrir, me sentía mal cuando la veía triste y me alegraba mucho cuando le veía una sonrisa en su rostro; así que decidi comprarle algo para demostrarle que la amaba, unos aretes que había visto en una tienda cuando habíamos ido de compras a la ciudad..."

-.-

"Gokuh había estado muy misterioso y yo quise saber el porque así que un día lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta y fue cuando todo paso"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo vi conversando con una mujer muy bonita en una tienda y riendo bastante, yo tenía un ataque de celos horrible, pero lo peor fue que él se despidió de ella con un beso en la cara, eso para mí fue como un balde de agua fría sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo y que ya no tenía nada, que Gokuh se había enamorado de otra, así que decidí irme de casa y dejarlo sólo para que estuviera con quien si amaba"

Bulma miraba a su amiga con algo de incredulidad- "Chichi yo no sabia que habías hecho eso"

"Sólo lo supieron el Maestro Roshi y Krilyn. Bueno para cuando Gokuh llego yo tenía todo listo para irme..."

-.-

"La señorita de la tienda había sido muy amable conmigo y me ayudo mucho al momento de escoger el regalo para ella, fueron unos aretes con forma de sol, hechos de oro y plata, muy bonitos"

"¿Y?"

"Yo los compre y me despedí de ella con un beso en la cara, como agradecimiento, luego fui a otra tienda en donde quería comprar una tarjeta para el regalo, pero escuche a alguien decir que para expresar los sentimientos no había nada mejor que decirlos uno mismo, así que decidí comprar una esquela y un sobre y escribirle lo que sentía por ella" -Vegeta no podía imaginarse a Kakarotto escribiendo una carta de amor, con lo que ya le costaba el sólo hecho de respirar por inercia y, pensando eso, el se sonrío- "Se que debe causarte gracia lo que digo"

"Este... bueno... yo..."

"No te preocupes a mi también me cuesta creerlo, pero lo hice y cuando termine volví a casa y fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro para mí. Chichi estaba en la puerta de la casa con sus cosas y yo que supiera no íbamos a salir a ver a su padre o que el estuviera enfermo y tuviera que cuidarlo".

_"Chichi ¿qué pasa¿porqué tienes estas cosas aquí¿vamos a alguna parte?._

"Chichi sólo me dijo que la que se iba era ella, que me dejaba solo para que hiciera mi vida y que fuera feliz con ella, luego tomo sus cosas y las subió a un taxi que la venia a buscar y se fue, trate de detenerla pero no me escucho, trate de decirle lo del regalo pero sólo se dio vuelta y me ignoro por completo, yo sólo me quede ahí, helado, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir..."

-.-

"En ese momento yo no pude comprender lo que había en su rostro, pero con los años me he dado cuenta de que era confusión, dolor, miedo, en ese momento no me importo nada mas que mi propio dolor y lo deje sólo, por el espejo del taxi pude ver que el caía de rodillas frente a la casa y se quedaba ahí sin moverse, al verlo me dieron ganas de volver, pero había tomado una decisión y no pensaba volver para atrás en ella"

Bulma observaba como su amiga se desahogaba con ella y su dolor salía- "Chichi, yo... realmente no se que decirte" -Chichi le sonrío tristemente y continuo hablando.

-.-

Vegeta miraba como Kakarotto abrazaba sus piernas y perdía su vista en el horizonte antes de volver a hablar- "Casi no recuerdo lo que paso después que Chichi partió, es un borrón hasta el día de hoy. Recuerdo que Krillyn vino y me llevó a casa del Maestro Roshi y no se cuanto tiempo después le escuche hablar con el Maestro sobre Chichi y yo quería escuchar pero mis piernas no respondieron bien y me caí por las escaleras, después de no se cuanto tiempo mas desperté en el hospital con aparatos en mi cuerpo y agujas en mis brazos -cuando dijo esto se estremeció por completo- me sentía muy cansado y sólo quería dormir y no despertar" -Vegeta no sabía que decir, sólo le estaba claro que lo que había pasado casi lo mata y no dijo nada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner su mano en el hombro de su antiguo rival, al hacerlo Gokuh lo miró y le agradeció con una sonrisa triste y luego puso su cara en sus piernas y sollozo por un momento.

-.-

"Cuando llegue a casa de mi padre me encerré en mi antigua habitación y no quise salir por días, hasta que comencé a sentirme mal y fui al médico y me confirmo lo que sospechaba"

"Tu embarazo de Gohan, no es cierto" -Chichi asintió con la cabeza- "¿Pensaste criarlo sola?"

"Sí, lo pensé. Pero fue cuando Krilyn llego a casa a recriminarme lo que le había hecho a Gokuh, me dijo que prácticamente lo había encontrado medio muerto en casa y qué como lo había podido dejar solo. Lo mande a molestar a otra parte y que no se metiera en donde no lo llamaran, que yo sabía lo que hacía, él me dijo que me iba a arrepentir y que para cuando lo hiciera sería muy tarde porque Gokuh estaría bajo tierra para ese momento. No le creí y seguí con mi vida. Días después fui al centro comercial, no se porque y vi a la misma mujer con un hombre paseándose"

"¡Qué!"

"Yo estaba de muerte, esa mujer... ugh! la odie y quise que Gokuh supiera la clase de mujer por la que me había cambiado, pero para mi sorpresa el hombre era su esposo y estaban hablando de Gokuh y me detuve a escuchar. Le contaba como había prácticamente revuelto la tienda buscando unos aretes específicos que el había visto para su esposa y que se los quería regalar para demostrarle lo que la amaba, que había sido el primer hombre a excepción de su esposo, según ella, tan empecinado en algo muy especial para la mujer que amaba"

"Chichi" -Bulma la miraba como se entristecía y apretaba en sus manos aquella caja-

"Entonces me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente, de que había mal interpretado las cosas"

"Pero el beso qué le dio..."

"Fue de despedida y de agradecimiento por la paciencia que había tenido con... él... -Chichi casi no pudo continuar, Bulma la volvió a abrazar y la meció en sus brazos-

"Tranquila, amiga, eso ya paso, ya paso..."

"No, Bulma todavía esta aquí -apuntando a su corazón y su cabeza- "todavía esta aquí" -y sollozo un poco mas antes de continuar.

-.-

"Kakarotto trata de tranquilizarte, esto fue hace tiempo y ya paso así que tranquilízate"

"Es fácil decir eso para tí, no es tu mujer la que no se perdona a sí misma por un error y la hace sufrir por dentro y no sabes como hacer para ayudarle" -Gokuh miraba sus piernas y gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Vegeta no podía hacer nada más que escuchar y esperar a que terminara de hablar- "Kami, desde ese día que odio las agujas, no las soporto, tuve tantas en mi cuerpo que parecía alfiletero" -Vegeta no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa ante la comparación, Gokuh se dio cuenta y también sonrió.

-.-

"Corrí a casa a buscarle y me encontré con la casa hecha un desastre"

"Me imagino que viviendo sólo debía de tener todo amonto.."

"No, Bulma estaba todo revuelto las sillas tiradas, la mesa destruida, la cocina con todo tirado, aún nuestro cuarto estaba totalmente destruido, Gokuh había tenido un arranque de rabia y había destruido la casa por completo"

"Por Kami, nunca lo hubiese imaginado de él"

"Pero que más podía hacer, si él no entendía por que lo dejaba. En el alboroto encontré la caja y un sobre con una esquela en su interior" -Chichi se dirigió al joyero y levanto una parte de este y saco un sobre amarillento por los años y se lo dio a Bulma- "por favor léelo"

"¿Segura?" -Chichi asintió con la cabeza y Bulma empezó a leer.

ººº

_Mi amada Chichi, quiero que sepas que con este regalo yo trato de expresarte lo que siento por tí. Bueno yo no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas y espero que entiendas que hice lo que mejor pude para escribir lo que siento por tí. Te amo mucho y la forma de estos aretes representan lo que eres en mi vida. Yo no podría vivir sin tí, no sabría que hacer, mucho tiempo viví solo, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado no podría existir sin tí. Tú eres mas fuerte que yo y tú puedes llevar las cosas mejor que yo, por eso te admiro y amo._

Con amor Gokuh"

ººº

Bulma no podía creer que Gokuh, el Gokuh que ella conocía de hace tantos años pudiera haber escrito esa carta- "Chichi, es muy hermosa"

"Si¿verdad?. Imagínate cuando la leí..., me sentí... tan... miserable" -y gruesas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro-

"Chichi..." -Bulma no hallaba que decir-

"Después de leerla -continuo hablando, cuando se calmo- fui a casa del Maestro Roshi a buscarle, pero el no estaba ahí"

"¿En dónde estaba entonces?"

"En el hospital"

"¿En el hospital¿cómo, yo no me entere?"

"Porque el Maestro y Krilyn por respeto a Gokuh no dijeron nada. Corrí al hospital. Bulma... fue... algo...horrible... estaba lleno de cables, agujas, máquinas que lo ayudaban a permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, él estaba en coma, desde hacía días y no tenía ninguna reacción" -Bulma llevo una mano a su boca totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer lo que oía de la boca de su amiga- "Krilyn me vio ahí y trato de impedir que entrara a verle, porque yo le había hecho mucho daño"

_"¡Vete de aquí¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!" _

_"¡Soy su esposa, le grite" _

_"A ¿si, entonces ¿porqué lo abandonaste¿porqué le hiciste todo este daño!" _

_"Yo creí que él..." _

_"¡El qué...!" _

_"No me... amaba..., y rompí a llorar" _

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

"Entonces le conté lo que había pasado, que no me dijo"

"Krilyn te regaño"

"Si, aunque no lo creas"

"Vaya no lo hubiese esperado de él, si siempre se ve con miedo de hacerte enojar" -Chichi sonrió ante el comentario de Bulma y ésta también lo hizo-

"Pues así lo ves, en todo caso su respeto me lo gane después. Me quede en el hospital hasta que el abriera los ojos..."

-.-

"Cuando abrí los ojos por fin, la vi, ella estaba adormilada en una silla cerca de mi cama, me alegre tanto de verle ahí" -Vegeta recordó con eso, cuando Bulma lo cuido, la primera vez que estallo la máquina de gravedad- "Quise hablarle, pero tenía unos tubos en mi boca, apenas pude gemir un poco, y ella me escucho, me miró y me sonrió, sentí que me había muerto y estaba en el cielo cuando la vi sonreír, pero después comenzó a llorar y me pedía perdón por su estupidez, no entendía nada, para mí lo único importante era ver que ella había vuelto y estaba conmigo...

-.-

"Podía ver en sus ojos su confusión ante lo que le decía, pero también alegría por que estaba con él"

"Siempre igual ¿eh?" -Chichi asintió con la cabeza-

"Cuando él comenzó a mejorar, le conté el porque de mi comportamiento" "

¿Qué dijo? "Bueno él..."

-.-

"¿Qué te perdonara a tí, no te entiendo Kakarotto, fue ella la del error y tú le pedías perdón. Definitivamente no te entiendo"

"Vegeta, si yo le hubiese dicho a Chichi mis sentimiento hacía ella en primer lugar, en vez de comprar un regalo para decírselo, todo lo que pasó no hubiese sucedido" -Vegeta lo miraba incrédulo ante aquella verdad, pues en el caso de él, si hubiese hablado con Bulma cuando su relación comenzaba en vez de esperar hasta casi cuando las cosas parecían ya no dar más, también se hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas- "¿Vegeta, estas bien?"

"¿Huh, eh si, estoy bien"

"Parecías ido"

"Te dije que estoy bien, no fastidies"

"Bueno disculpa"

-.-

"Cuando el ya estuvo mejor, volvimos a casa yo decidí guardar los aretes y no usarlos"

"Pero Chichi, los aretes son una muestra de amor de Gokuh, deberías usarlos"

"Y también un recordatorio de que yo casi lo mate. No fue Piccoro, ni Freeza, ni ningún otro, fui yo"

"Chichi, creo que debes ponértelos, es tiempo que le demuestres a Gokuh lo feliz que eres con él"

"Pero ¿qué tienen que ver los aretes?"

"Simple amiga¿no crees que a él, le gustaría ver en la mujer que ama, el regalo qué tanto le costo y ver lo hermosa que luces con ellos? -Chichi miro la caja-

"Lo pensaré" -y Bulma sonrió.

-.-

"Bueno Vegeta se ha hecho tarde, siento que no hayamos entrenado más, pero te agradezco que me hayas escuchado" -Vegeta lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-

"De nada, pero trata de hacer que tu mujer cambie de idea sobre esos aretes"

"Tratare" -sonrió y se llevo sus dedos a la frente- "Adiós, nos vemos mañana" -diciendo esto se tele transporto y Vegeta quedo solo mirando como el sol se terminaba de poner en el horizonte.

-.-

En Capsule Corp, Bulma había llegado y preparaba la cena y Vegeta estaba en la ducha, sacándose el polvo del poco ejercicio que había hecho. Ambos, cuando se vieron se dieron cuenta de lo que había escuchado el otro y sin siquiera decir nada supieron que por respeto no hablarían de ello. Cuando Vegeta bajo al comedor, Bulma ya había terminado de poner la comida en la mesa. El se le acerco por atrás y la abrazo por la cintura-

"¡Vegeta¿qué...?"

"Shhh..., te amo mujer" -diciéndoselo suavemente al oído. Bulma se estremeció por el tono de voz tan suave que había empleado, pero suponía el porque de aquella frase-

"Vegeta, yo también te amo" -dándose vuelta para darle un beso.

-.-

Al día siguiente en la fiesta todos ya habían llegado, menos Gokuh y Chichi que se habían retrasado, pero cuando llegaron en el rostro de Gokuh había una felicidad, que sólo se le podía apreciar cuando combatía con alguien fuerte y el rostro de Chichi se veía muy iluminado por la felicidad.

"¡Suegra¿y esos aretes¿de dónde los saco?"

"Son un regalo de amor de mi dulce Gokuh"

"Papá, vaya sorpresa" -dijo Gohan-

"Si papá, no pensé que tú le hicieras regalos a mamá" -dijo Goten y así varios comentarios más por parte de aquellos que no conocían la historia detrás de aquellas joyas, que sonrojaban a Gokuh, y los que conocían de ella, guardaban respetuoso silencio pues en su interior les alegraba ver que todo en esa pareja, era real y pura felicidad. Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio?. Por favor comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc. Dirigirlas ami por medio de un review y gracias por leerlo. 


End file.
